


Neapolitan Ice Cream

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-27
Updated: 2005-07-27
Packaged: 2019-05-31 08:39:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15115778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: Lauren enjoyed the mixture of salty and sweet, never wanting to stop.





	Neapolitan Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Neapolitan Ice Cream**

**by:** Montiese 

**Character(s):** Nancy,Lauren  
**Pairing(s):** Nancy/Lauren  
**Category(s):** Romance/Slash  
**Rating:** ADULT  
**Summary:** Lauren enjoyed the mixture of salty and sweet, never wanting to stop.  
**Author's Note:** This is #4 in the **Love Connection** series. 

Nancy walked into her bedroom on a freezing January night.  Lauren sat Indian style on the bed with a bowl of ice cream watching _Crossfire_.  She smiled at her lover and it was returned.  Nancy highly approved of her outfit, boy cut panties and a bra...mismatched of course.

"Hi baby." Nancy kissed her before going to the closet to undress.

The Inauguration was in two weeks, and this was the end of the first week in their cohabitation experiment.

"I found the perfect dress for the Inauguration Ball at Nordstrom’s today." Lauren said.  "Its silver...you are going to love it."

"I'm sure.  I am going to shower; then I need to eat something."

"I can put some mini-crab cakes in the toaster oven for you."

"Thanks."

Nancy went into the bathroom and closed the door.  It was strange to Lauren that she had lived alone for all these years and she still closed the door.  She never did and Nancy mentioned on more than one occasion that she thought it was disgusting.  Some things should be done in private.  Shaking her head, Lauren went to make something to eat.

* * *

"Excellent.  Now I won't wake up with my stomach growling and my head hurting.  The honey mustard was a nice touch."

"You should not eat as late as you do." Lauren replied.

They lay side by side on the bed, Lauren still in underwear and Nancy wearing an oversized lavender bathrobe.  _Crossfire_ had been replaced by the History Channel.  They watched _Hitler: Tyrant of Terror_.

"This from the girl eating her second bowl of ice cream.  What kind is that anyway?"

"Neapolitan."

Nancy turned up her nose.

"What?" Lauren asked.

"Neapolitan is so boring."

"No, I don’t think so...it’s yummy.  Especially when you mix them all together, it’s a vanchocberry  mess.  I love it."

Nancy laughed.

"Vanchocberry...you have a name for it?  I would prefer coffee or butter pecan."

"You drink too much coffee.  Why do you need the ice cream?  I don’t like the idea of cold coffee.  Hey, do you understand German?  I can never trust that they are translating this correctly."

"I'm fluent in German. The subtitles are distracting though."

"Eat some ice cream." Lauren held the spoon out.

"No.  I don’t want any of your vanchocberry."

"Come on."

"Lauren, cut it out.  That’s annoying."

She tipped the spoon, watching the blob of ice cream fall on Nancy’s chest and slide between her breasts.  The National Security Advisor gasped.

"Dammit!  I just took a shower and now look."

"Let me clean it up Nance."

"No.  You’ve done enough."

Lauren smirked.  She threw herself on Nancy, pining her on the bed.  With one hand she pulled the robe apart and slid her tongue down Nancy’s skin.  She lapped up every bit of ice cream and Nancy moaned appreciatively.  Lauren grabbed the bowl, spilling ice cream across Nancy’s breasts.  She licked it up until Nancy was squirming and whimpering underneath her.  She pulled her knees up, trapping Lauren between her legs.  Not that she needed to...it was where Lauren wanted to be.

She opened the robe completely, drizzling ice cream across Nancy’s stomach.  Her tongue was warm on her lover’s skin...she made the special Lauren noise with her mouth and Nancy purred.

"Mmm, boo boo kitty."

Nancy laughed, but it was soon stifled by another purr.  Lauren moved down to her thighs, more liberal with the ice cream there.  She kissed it, licked it, sucked it...Nancy was going into overload.  Maybe Neapolitan ice cream wasn’t so bad after all.

"Oh God." Nancy arched her back.

She pushed Lauren’s face between her thighs, but she pulled back.

"What?  Now you stop!"

"Shush.  You're talking too much."

Lauren sat up on her knees, putting Nancy’s ankles on her shoulders.  Nancy was nearly upside down as she received the most intense pleasure.  Lauren did this thing, fast, slow, lick, slow, fast, fingers...it drove Nancy insane.

"Lauren!  Fuck me baby!"

She tried to push herself up on her elbows, more into Lauren’s fingers and mouth.  Nancy cried out as she climaxed, her hands squeezing her still sticky breasts.  Lauren let her down to rest on the bed before taking her mouth hostage.

"I love the taste of my pussy in your mouth." Nancy whispered.

"I do too.  I love every inch of you.  Your neck, for example."

Lauren nibbled and kissed her neck, eliciting gurgles of pleasure from the National Security Advisor.  Nancy stroked her hair and whispered her name.  She moved down to her breasts again, licking away the last of the ice cream from her moist skin.  Lauren enjoyed the mixture of salty and sweet, never wanting to stop.  She reached into her own panties and began to touch herself, making circular motions around her clit.

Nancy pulled her up for a kiss, sliding her own hand down to rub her clit.  They were both touching themselves, grinding against one another as their tongues collided. 

"Uhh Nancy, God you feel so good."

Nancy groaned, pushing up against Lauren’s groin with her own.  Lauren pushed down, coming with a shout of joy.  She pushed Nancy’s hand aside and stroked them both.

"Oh shit!  Ohhh..."

Lauren came again, so did Nancy, and they kissed as they came down from the euphoria.

"God that was fantastic.  I love you boo boo kitty."

"I love you too.  Though I am never going to break you out of calling me that am I?"

"No.  Anyway, you secretly love it." She squeezed her like she always did.

"No comment.  I need to take a shower...again."

"Don’t move.  I just want to hold you right now." She brought Nancy’s head down to her breast.

"I'm not going anywhere now.  Anyway, I thought we could maybe shower together."

"Good idea.  I love making love in the shower."


End file.
